Nuit de trêve
by Fuyuka
Summary: Au coeur de leur combat, Seishiro va offrir à Subaru un cadeau inespéré : une nuit de trêve. Seishiro/Subaru


**Auteur :** Fuyuka

**Titre :** Nuit de trêve

**Raiting : **M

**Pairing :** Seishiro/Subaru

**Disclamer :** Les personnages, l'univers, etc appartiennent à Clamp. Je ne touche aucune rémunération pour l'écriture ou la publication de cette fanfiction. Comme tous les auteurs amateurs, mes seules "rémunérations" sont les encouragements de mes lecteurs.

**Résumé :** Au coeur de leur combat, Seishiro va offrir à Subaru un cadeau inespéré : une nuit de trêve.

**Notes :** Il s'agit de ma première publication sur ce fandom. J'ai écrit il y a environ 2/3 ans plusieurs brouillons que j'ai laissés de côté, mais que j'ai finalement décidé de reprendre. Après mes fics sur le couple Zack/Cloud, je me penche à nouveau sur un pairing plus que torturé (à croire que j'ai du mal avec le bonheur xD). J'espère avoir réussi à respecter l'univers extrêmement riche créé par Clamp, mais également les personnages. J'ai d'ailleurs conscience de flirter avec l'OOC avec Seishiro en fin de texte : je vous laisse juger. Tout le texte est en POV Subaru, mis à part le paragraphe en italique qui est en POV Seishiro.  
Mon profil sera prochainement édité pour vous tenir au courant de mes projets. Et merci d'avance à toutes les personnes qui me liront et me laisseront des reviews.  
Enjoy !

* * *

_Très bien, puisque tu me le demandes ainsi, je t'offrirai une nuit sans masque, une nuit sans détachement, une nuit sans sarcasme, une suit sans violence. Je t'offrirai une nuit remplie de ce qu'il t'a cruellement manqué pendant tout ce temps : une nuit pleine de sentiments._

Se reculant, il réajuste à peine ses lunettes sur son nez et me fait signe de le suivre. D'un bond, il se retrouve en haut de l'immeuble qui nous surplombe. Dissipant mon kekkai, je le rejoins. Et nous sommes deux silhouettes qui parcourons la ville, dans les ténèbres. Et mon cœur bat bien plus vite que pendant n'importe lequel de nos affrontements. Je ne sais même pas où il m'emmène mais cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance : je le suivrai jusqu'en enfer. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il a accepté. J'ai sans doute signé mon arrêt de mort ce soir, mais j'ai droit à une nuit. Cette nuit… Il ne regarde même pas si je le suis toujours : il sait que c'est inutile. Après quelques minutes à voler ainsi dans le ciel de Tokyo, nous arrivons devant un immeuble qui semble à l'abandon. Jetant un coup d'œil alentour, je ne ressens la présence d'aucun autre Dragon de la Terre. Poussant la porte, il entre et commence à gravir l'escalier. Ses pas résonnent sourdement sur les marches mais emplissent ma tête. Au deuxième étage, il pénètre dans un appartement. Entrant à sa suite, je retiens un instant ma respiration en l'entendant refermer derrière moi. En m'entendant faire cela, il se tourne vers moi et prend mon menton dans sa main. Ses doigts caressent lentement ma mâchoire et il a toujours ce même sourire.

« Tu as peur ? »

Et même si je ne dis rien, je sens que mon regard laisse voir mes pensées les plus profondes. Je n'ai jamais su lui cacher quelque chose. Me lâchant, il avance dans l'appartement et enlève son long manteau noir qu'il dépose sur une chaise. M'intéressant enfin à l'endroit où je suis, je remarque que malgré l'état de l'immeuble, cet appartement est plutôt correct. Sans aucune décoration, il offre quand même la possibilité de passer une nuit ici. Ne sentant plus la présence de Seishiro près de moi, je remarque quelque chose sur le sol : des pétales de cerisier. Et ces pétales semblent me guider, me montrer le chemin de ma perte. Oubliant toute prudence, je suis cet étrange chemin. J'arrive alors dans une chambre où trône un grand lit, seul meuble de la pièce avec une petite table de chevet. Et là, assis sur le lit, les jambes croisées, éclairé par les rayons lunaires, mon bourreau. Cet indéfinissable sourire aux lèvres, il me fixe avec l'envie d'un prédateur pour sa proie. Mais il ne bouge pas et attend. Il avait enlevé sa veste et sa cravate et ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Je ne laisse rien transparaître mais la douleur dans mes mains devient insupportable.

« Approche Subaru. »

Je suis faible. J'approche lentement, cherchant le piège, attendant le rire moqueur. Voyant que je semble vouloir coopérer, il enlève enfin ses lunettes qu'il dépose sur la table de chevet. Ouvrant les yeux, il fixe sur moi son regard si asymétrique, si paradoxal, preuve de son amour pour moi. Car il s'est sacrifié pour moi, il y a bien longtemps, quand je pouvais encore compter sur lui et quand ses paroles me faisaient rougir et non frémir. Mais ses mensonges… Quand je suis arrivé près de lui, il se lève et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Faisant glisser mon manteau, il caresse mon corps au passage, me faisant l'aimer et me faisant me détester. Et je sens ma détermination céder devant tant de douceur. Posant ses mains sur mon visage, il en caresse les contours, à la manière d'un aveugle. Et je sens que quelque chose est en train de changer : son regard est moins dur, moins acide, plus humain quelque part.

« Je ne comprends pas Subaru. Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens. »

Me souriant, il s'éloigne de moi et continue de déboutonner sa chemise. Et sa peau, pâle dans la nuit, semble briller.

« Avant, tu disais m'aimer… »

Les mots avaient jailli de ma bouche, lourds de reproches, emplis de peine, luisants d'espoir. Tournant la tête vers moi, tu me fixes et enlèves ta chemise. J'entends à peine l'étoffe se froisser en tombant au sol.

« Veux-tu que je t'aime ce soir Subaru ? »

Voyant que je ne réponds rien de par mon incompréhension, tu me rappelles notre accord :

« Je t'ai offert une nuit. Fais en ce que tu en veux. »

Tu t'approches de ta démarche féline et me saisis par la gorge. Et ta douce violence m'enivre. Tu me jettes sur le lit et te couches sur moi. Mes désirs incompris d'adolescent allaient enfin se concrétiser, quand jamais nous ne pourrons nous aimer.

« Alors, veux-tu que je t'aime ? »

Ton corps collé au mien, ton souffle balayant mon visage, l'odeur de cigarette mêlée à celle de ton parfum, tes cheveux qui me caressent quand tu te penches vers moi. Ma haine oubliée, mon amour exacerbé, cet abandon tant souhaité. Mais je ne réponds rien, ne voulant pas formuler ce souhait. _Ce souhait…_ Tu m'embrasses alors d'un baiser brûlant et inattendu. Tu mords mes lèvres que j'entrouvre sans attendre et je sens ta langue pénétrer dans ma bouche, découvrant une autre part de mon être. Dégageant lentement mes bras, je les passe autour de ton cou. Je rends définitivement les armes : après t'avoir offert mon cœur, je t'offre mon corps. Frappe-moi, tue-moi, viole-moi mais possède-moi ! Je ferme les yeux en sentant tes mains parcourir mon corps, me déshabillant au passage. Délaissant mes lèvres, tu descends lentement dans mon cou. Je rejette la tête en arrière, t'offrant ma gorge que tu t'appliques à marquer, faisant bleuir ma peau de tes dents. Et rapidement ma conscience s'éteint : je ne sens que ta peau contre la mienne et tes caresses fiévreuses. Mes soupirs se changent en gémissements, signe de ta domination suprême. Ouvrant les yeux, je te regarde, les yeux brillants, une joie innommable au fond du cœur. Te redressant, tu me caresses la joue lentement. Passant doucement sous mes yeux, tu effaces mes larmes naissantes.

« Tu es si mignon mon petit Subaru.

-J'ai grandi…

-Je le vois bien ! Je compte d'ailleurs profiter de ce corps dont tu m'as pendant si longtemps refusé l'accès. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, tu prends mes poignets et les plaques contre le matelas. Descendant le long de mon torse dénudé, tu embrasses autant que tu mords ma peau. Tu fais l'amour comme tu te bats : sans pitié et sans sentiment. Et mes gémissements continuent d'affluer, rauques, sauvages et presque désespérés. Et plus tu descends, et plus je me cambre, presque involontairement. Je sens ton rire contre mon ventre :

« Je vais avoir besoin de mes mains. Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir si je te lâche ? »

Relevant le regard vers moi, tu m'offres un sourire carnassier. Je ne réponds rien et détourne la tête.

« Je prends ça pour un non. »

Te redressant, tu commences à déboucler ma ceinture et mon pantalon. Ma respiration est bien trop irrégulière pour que tu ne t'en aperçoives pas. En sentant mon pantalon glisser le long de mes jambes, je jette un regard vers toi : tu sembles apprécier ce que tu vois. Et tu continues de me caresser de tes longs doigts, effleurant à peine ma peau, la griffant quand l'envie t'en prend. Posant ta main sur mon bas-ventre, tu appuies assez longtemps pour me faire longuement gémir :

« Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? »

Serrant les mâchoires, je ne veux pas me montrer encore plus faible que je ne le suis déjà. Quand je sens que tu m'enlèves mon dernier vêtement, je m'empourpre légèrement. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Après tout, ton regard désireux se pose partout, détaillant mon corps sans aucune pudeur ni retenue. Et ton regard est celui qui compte le plus pour moi. Te levant, tu te déshabilles toi aussi, de manière presque désinvolte. Et même si j'y perds le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, je veux te regarder. Regarder ton corps que j'ai tant désiré se dévoiler à moi. Tu te recouches ensuite sur moi, ton corps épousant le mien à la perfection. M'embrassant, tu fais glisser tes mains le long de mon corps, jusqu'à mes jambes que tu écartes lentement. Je n'appréhende même pas : cette possession, je la désire tellement ! Alors qu'elle te ressemble ! Qu'elle soit violente, sans concession, sans douceur mais qu'elle soit pleine de passion ! Relevant mon bassin, tu me pénètres brusquement, sans aucune préparation. Un cri m'échappe et des larmes coulent sur mes joues brûlantes. Te penchant sur mon visage, tu les lèches dans un geste d'un érotisme insoupçonné. Et ma respiration qui s'était coupée sous la douleur revient, irrégulière, saccadée, erratique. Te décalant, tu viens me mordre le lobe de l'oreille.

« Je peux bouger maintenant ? »

Il est vrai que tu es resté immobile le temps que je reprenne un semblant de respiration. Hochant lentement la tête, je dois me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler dès ton premier geste. Mais cette douleur, je l'ai tant voulue ! Car je savais que j'aurais mal. Passant mes bras autour de ta nuque, je te colle à moi et niche ma tête dans ton cou. Et mes gémissements accompagnent tes discrets soupirs. L'emprise de tes mains sur mes hanches se resserre. Et la douleur reflue peu à peu, lentement, pour faire place à un plaisir sans nom. Enfin, nous ne faisons qu'un. Enfin nous sommes… Complets ? Mais mes pensées s'effacent et plus rien ne compte à part ton corps et le mien, unis comme jamais. Et plus tu accélères, et moins je me contrôle. Mes gémissements jusqu'ici informes se teintent de sens : c'est ton prénom qui affleure à mes lèvres désormais. Tes violents coups de bassin me rendent complètement fou. Et je sens la jouissance de plus en plus proche. Ce plaisir qui me submerge, je l'avais toujours cru inaccessible. Et tu accélères encore, tirant un cri encore plus rauque de ma voix éraillée. J'enfonce mes ongles dans tes épaules, lacérant ta peau. Et soudain, la libération : le voile blanc de la jouissance qui recouvre mon regard, la tension extrême de mes muscles, mon long râle qui se perd dans ton cou. Après quelques mouvements, tu me rejoins également, me mordant le cou pour étouffer ton gémissement. Et cette chaleur en moi, qui me provoque des derniers frissons, m'achève. En m'embrassant encore le cou, tu te retires et je pousse un dernier soupir.

Je tente vainement de reprendre ma respiration. Clignant des yeux, je cherche ton regard. Mais ce que je vois me glace le sang : tu es là, me regardant avec une tristesse infinie. Tes yeux sont bien trop brillants, que se passe-t-il ? Te reculant de moi, tu t'assois au bord du lit, un sourire bien trop mélancolique, bien trop humain pour te ressembler

« Seishiro…

-Je ne comprends pas Subaru… »

Et après cette ultime phrase, la carapace de haine, de sarcasme et de violence qui t'entourait a cédé : en fermant les yeux, tu as fait couler les premières larmes de ta vie. Mais pourquoi est-ce lui qui pleure ? Nu dans ses draps de soie noire, il semble si fragile, bien plus que moi, bien plus que le monde, bien plus que tout. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ces larmes qui coulent en silence sur ses joues. Il n'a jamais pleuré, alors pourquoi ? C'est moi qui suis faible ! Lui est invincible, il tue avec le même calme qu'il aurait en contemplant un coucher de soleil. Alors pourquoi pleure-t-il devant moi ? Je m'approche lentement de lui. Il ne bouge pas, il reste assis, tête baissée, pleurant continuellement. Quand je suis suffisamment près de lui, je tends le bras et pose ma main sur sa joue. Il est glacé ! Prenant son visage en coupe, je l'approche du mien et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Et j'ai plongé dans le désespoir : j'ai vu en face ce qu'étaient la tristesse, la solitude, la peur. J'ai vu les horreurs du monde et j'ai vu un homme brisé. Je l'embrasse doucement, essayant de le réchauffer un peu. Mais quand je me détache de lui, il a toujours le même visage : ce contraste horrible entre son regard et son sourire. Comment peut-il sourire ?

« Tu veux me consoler ? »

Il n'y a pas de sarcasme dans sa voix, juste le constat lapidaire de mon acte. Passant mes bras autour de son cou, je le colle à moi. Il pose son front sur mon épaule et m'enlace. Et nos deux corps se retrouvent, se réchauffent. Je pose une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa nuque. Et j'essaie de soulager cet être que je devrais haïr du plus profond de moi-même. Mais comment soulager la peine d'un ange ? D'un Ange ? J'avais oublié que tu es un Ange car pour moi tu es Seishiro, l'homme que j'aime. Mais ton but est de me tuer, moi un Sceau. Mais quel est ton souhait ? Tu te détaches lentement de moi et tournes la tête vers la fenêtre, m'offrant ton profil. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder longuement ton œil nacré, symbole de notre déchéance. Tu ne pleures plus et seuls les sillons salés qui zèbrent tes joues témoignent de ce moment d'abandon. La pleine lune nous éclaire, éclaire la tragédie de nos vies. J'ai peur que tu repartes, peur que tout recommence, bien que je sache ce chemin inévitable. Je pose alors ma main sur ton bras, pour te retenir, pour t'empêcher de fuir. Tu fermes les yeux et souris doucement.

« Je ne vais pas repartir Subaru. Pas tout de suite… »

Ta voix est basse et grave mais pourtant si douce, si réconfortante, si… Aimante ? Mais l'amour n'a jamais été un sentiment qui t'a habité. Tu me portes de l'intérêt mais je doute qu'il s'agisse d'une forme d'amour. Tu me regardes alors et je sens mon corps brûler partout où va ton regard. Tu sembles détailler chaque marque, chaque blessure, stigmates de ta violence et de ta passion. Je suis ton objet et peut être puis-je me considérer comme ton œuvre ? Tu m'as forgé, tu m'as fait grandir et peut être vas-tu me détruire. Je me suis éveillé de ta main, alors je veux m'éteindre de la même façon. Le silence qui nous entoure est grave et dans ce monde proche de l'Apocalypse, rien ne vient le troubler. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu ressens et j'ai peur de trop espérer. Tu poses tes mains sur mon cou et le caresses lentement. Et tu me regardes tellement profondément, tu sembles fouiller mon âme à la recherche de quelque chose. Et comme j'ai déjà baissé toutes mes barrières, tu trouves rapidement ce que tu cherches. Et j'ai moi aussi trouvé : tu cherches la confirmation de mon amour. Tu veux être sûr de la folie qui me ronge d'aimer celui qui m'a brisé. Et tu souris car tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te tuer parce que je ne le veux pas. Là n'est pas mon souhait. Et tu te penches vers moi pour t'arrêter à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Ton souffle sur ma joue, ton parfum, ton aura, tout de toi m'entoure et me tue. Tu franchis la faible distance qui nous sépare et m'embrasses. Et je me couche pour mieux t'accueillir. Car je sais que je n'ai droit qu'à une seule nuit et qu'il n'est pas encore le matin.


End file.
